The New Me
by Prongs4
Summary: Sequel to The Abused Me! Will Harry find comfort as his newself? Will Ron and Hermione survive without him? Read to find out! COMPLETE
1. Falling A Long Way!

Okay people, this is the sequel to Harry Potter & Gratium Puto. You might want to read that first.  
  
Some of this book needs to be in French. But since my French needs touching up and I'm not sure how many people out there can read and understand French so when you see this ~* it means I'm talking in French. And as soon as someone teaches me how to do italics and make it show up on Fanfiction I'll do it in that.  
  
The New Me  
  
Chapter One  
  
Finding Home  
  
Devan Xaiver walked out of his school. He saw a strange figure in the sky. As he looked he noticed it was someone flying a, wait, a broom? Didn't that person know it was illegal to fly brooms in broad daylight in France? Just then he noticed the boy was coming closer, except the broom was still in the sky!  
  
~* Oh great! ~* he said aloud. ~* Wingardium Leviosa! ~* It slowed the boy down, but not enough. The boy landed in a heap on the ground. Devan winced and pointed his wand at the boys broom ~* Accio! ~* he said and the broom flew towards him. He saw that it had a trunk attached to it. ~* Odd ~* he said and walked over to the boy. He had brown hair and waterfall blue eyes that were weakly shutting.  
  
Suddenly the boy weakly spoke, ~* Do you have Qu-Quidditch? ~*  
  
Devan smiled ~* And Quodpot. ~*  
  
The boy smiled before fading into unconsciousness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Harry/Damien flew through the air on his feet. He was heading towards a large building. Damien {From now on when I write Damien I will be referring to Harry} just prayed it was a wizard school. He faintly noticed a symbol on the building. 'Good' he thought weakly, 'Beaxabatons,' and flew over to it. He suddenly felt really weak in his knees. Before he could sit down, his knees buckled and he tumbled downwards from his 50 ft. height. He felt a person put a spell on him, but it had little effect. Damien landed in a heap on the ground. By the time the boy that tried to help him was over, he was certain their wasn't any injury, except exhaustion. He wearily looked up and asked, in French, thanks to his spell, ~* Do you have Quidditch? ~*  
  
The boy answered, ~* And Quodpot. ~*  
  
Damien smiled before fainting.  
  
Meanwhile. . . * * *  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the students were just starting to awaken. Ron and Hermione raced down to the Hospital Wing, the rest of, well, the school behind them. None of the Gryffindors had noticed the walls of their common rooms that morning. When they got there, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Dumbledore, and Sprout were standing in front of the door. The school,(Except the Slytherins, of course) could hear Madam Pomfrey talking to the professors.  
  
"- and he was here sleeping last night, and now he, his wand, and his glasses are missing!"  
  
Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors raced back to their common room to see if he was there, but as soon as they entered the common room they noticed something the hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Wow! Look at the writing on the walls!"  
  
Hermione walked into the room. She heard a crunch from under her foot. She looked down, and shattered at her foot were. . .  
  
"His glasses. . ."  
  
Hermione ran off crying.  
  
* * *  
  
Damien sat in Devan Xaiver's family room. He had been rested up and was now ready for the new school year. But since he wouldn't be finishing his school year at Beaxabatons, he had a long time to wait. He had come along well with Devan and they were now great friends. Devan's parents were very nice also, and welcomed Damien gratefully into their home. Damien now felt he had found a home.  
  
* * *  
  
"What you have done is extremely unexceptable. Abusing a student for no apparent reason. I would have thought better of most-," he glanced at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables before continuing "-of you, and am starting to think that Slytherin is the kindest house. Never have I heard of a Slytherin, let alone any student, abuse a fellow housemate unless it's harmless fun. So all of this school, with no exceptions, will be suspended from Hogsmeade, and will be alerting the shopkeepers to keep and eye out for you." His eyes narrowed at the sight of the Weasley twins. "Also, the Quidditch Cup will be taken away for the time period of next year, as well as any other after school activities. Common Rooms will be only for studying, not talking. A suit of armor will be stationed in each common room to make sure there is no talking among the 2nd through 3rd years next years. The first years will be able to talk freely and we will be starting a Quidditch league for them, the next-year first years, that is." The now first years' faces fell. "And if anyone is thinking 'All I did was know what was going on, I didn't do anything wrong!' yes, you did. You knew it was going on and didn't tell anyone. So as of next year, Quidditch season will be canceled, the new first years will have one, there will be no talking in the common rooms. And seventh years-," he said, seeing their faces, "You will be finding out what Azkaban is like for one day. That is all."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Well. That's over with. And for the disclaimer: NMOY {Not Mine Or Yours} that is in effect for everything except: most Beaxabaton students {including Devan and Deborah}, Mr. and Mrs. Xaiver, and anything else unrecognizable.  
  
Reviewers for the last chapter of Gratium Puto:  
  
Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: Well they were under the impression that Harry had killed Cedric.  
  
Amanda: ;-}  
  
: Hurring.  
  
Pip: Erm. . . A little. And thanks very much!!!  
  
Littleginblossom: Okay. . . Okay. . . Sequel, full speed ahead!!!  
  
Gabriella: Almost! But Madam Pomfrey saved it! thanks!  
  
ZeonReborn: Sequel UP!!!;-}  
  
Lady FoxFire: Nope!! And how could I make Harry a fool? Impossible!! ;-}  
  
  
  
Review. . . 


	2. The First Day of Beaxabatons

The New Me

I LEARNED HOW TO **BOLD AND _ITALICIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Chapter 2

New Schools and Old Schools

Damien laid in his bed nervously.  Tomorrow was September 1, the first day of school.  It was also the one year anniversary of  Damien's worst school year ever.  Not something worth celebrating. Damien felt as nervous as a rat being chased by an eagle.  Rat.  That word made him remember Wormtail, which reminded him of Sirus, his godfather.  He remembered how he loathed Pettigrew, and how he almost killed him before finding out the truth about his parents' deaths.  He then remembered Lupin, his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He wondered how they were taking it, well, that he was gone.  He wondered if he would ever see them again. Little did Damien know, he would see them sooner than he thought. . .

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed at the Burrow.  Tomorrow was September first, the first day of school.  It was also the anniversary of the day that she and the rest of the Gryffindors had started torturing Harry.  She really didn't kill herself after Harry left, but the pain left a scar.  Not a visible scar, but one over her heart.  The pain and misery he left floated all around the school like a rotten egg. She couldn't believe he didn't forgive them.  He must have known they really didn't mean it in their hearts. . .

*A few hours later*

" **Over there is Debbie, a horror fanatic," Devan said, pointing at a brown haired, blue eyed, slightly freckled girl.  **"Can't never stop talking about that American writer Steven King, gets rather           annoying**."  They were walking around the grounds, waiting for the teachers to let them in**

Damien smiled, she was kinda cute. . .  

"**Ben!! Eddie!! Good ta see yah!!"  Devan cried, running over to two 16 year olds. One with dark hair and gold eyes and another with light hair and a welcoming expression in his sapphire blue eyes.**

"** Hey, who's that?" Be-err Eddie quizzed.**

"**Who? Oh, you mean Damien! Well, he's new here, just arrived this summer. He actually met me a few seconds after falling off a Firebolt!  Great Quidditch player, he is."**

~* Oh? You play Quidditch? ~*

Damien smiled, his favorite subject.  " **Yea, Seeker, at my old school I had only lost one game and that was because Dementors entered the field and I, well, fell off, but that was when I was thirteen.  Don't like those Dementors. . ." Damien shivered.  Eddie and Ben exchanged glances.**

"** Interesting story, now anyway, play any Quodpot?"**

"**No, I've only read about it. . ."**

"**Well, you've fallen into the Quodpot kings.  We're all pretty good, but Devan's obviously is the **

**best," Eddie said.  Devan blushed.**

"**I'm not that good. . ."**

** "****You sure are, buddy!! ~* Ben said, slapping him on the back.  Damien flinched.  Eddie noticed**

**"Somethin' wrong?"**

"**No, nothing" Damien said.  Eddie raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.**

Inside Damien's head he was saying 'They were only fooling around,' countless times.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked around Hogwarts, wallowing in their own misery.  Just as luck would have it, there was a new first year named Harry.  They knew they wouldn't survive the school year.  And as they predicted, a few of their year wouldn't survive the school year. . .

* * *

Damien nervously sat in his seat at his first class of the day.  Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Damien only hoped she wasn't going over. . .

"**Boggarts today! Will everyone please put your books on the floor and take out your wands!"**

Everyone groaned, and Devan timidly raised his hand. 

"**Yes, Mr. Xaiver?" the Professor looked at him.**

"**Professor Timmly, we err, have a new student.  Damien Seeking." **

Timmly looked him over. "**Okay,  Damien, up first!!"**

Damien blanched,  "**N-no, th-that-that's o-okay, let-let Dev-Devan go-go-go fir-first. . .**"  

"**Nonsense!! Go on!" She pushed him up in front of her wardrobe and blasted the door open with her wand.  Damien stood there speechless as Ron, Hermione and the rest of his old housemates filed out of the it.  Damien closed his eyes and backed towards the wall whispering (very quietly in English) "No, no, please no!" before passing out.**

The whole class gasped, except for Debbie what's-her-last-name, who was writing furiously in her notebook, possibly recording everything that happened.  Most likely thinking '**This will make a great horror story**!' Devan, Eddie, and Ben rushed up to see what was wrong with their new friend.

"**Coma."**

"**Dehydration."**

"**Headache"**

"**What are you doing," Timmly yelled "****get him to the nurse!"**

They rushed out of her class, the rest of it stood there, still flabbergasted. 

*************************************************************************************

Done

Reviewers. . .

ButtercupHarmony: Thanks! I love happy endings too, and I'm not sure yet, I'm still debating that part.

ZeonReborn: I can tell, and you must have lots of cookies to be able to shower me so much!! : ) 

Phoenix of Light:  Yes, Gratium Puto was quite depressing, and there is NO way the school couldn't feel bad after that incident.

BabyPufoo:  : x  : ) I err, hope your a girl. . . Harry was a little plain, so I changed it!  ; )

Bookworm2000:  Your in it! and don't feel bad about being a horror fanatic, it just goes with the plot I thought of, well, just last night!! : )

littleginblossom: : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ): ) Me either!! 6 days till Christmas Eve!!! : )  I'll try, and since Christmas break is coming, I'll probably get a few chaps. up!! 

MixedUpAgain: Hogwarts is in Scotland, so it was a pretty long flight.  And I think they are big fat meanies too humph!!!  

Glad you like!!!

I figured it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy **bold and _italics _are so cool!!**

Review. . . 


	3. The Hungarian Horntail Attacks!

The New Me

Bold is French

Chapter 3

Halloween (Debbie's Story, Chap. 1)

Damien walked around the school. He was trying to find his next class, Potions.  He had been there for about a month and was just getting used to his schedule.  He had made many new friends and was very happy.  He liked all his classes, even History of Magic, with the teacher, Prof. Hellinswatcher, was intriguing.   Damien was acing History because they were learning about- you guessed it- Harry Potter.  They had also learned all of his 'friends' names.  Damien guessed that news of Harry's friends' abusive paths hadn't reached Beaxabatons yet. He had also noticed that Debbie what's-her-last-name had been watching him a lot.  She also always seemed to have that peculiar gray notebook with her. . .

"**Ah! Here it is! Potions, room 31B."**

Damien trotted in and greeted Prof. Bennitley with a wave.  He went and sat down in his seat.  Just then a note appeared on his desk.  He read,

Dear Damien,

Please meet me in the room behind the ugly gray gargoyles in the second floor corridor after the Halloween feast.

Debbie Reennital

Damien gulped and nodded to Debbie. He was hoping she didn't know…

* * *

Damien sat in the Eating Room.  He sat by Devan, Eddie, and Ben.  He was having a wonderful time.  The candy was countless and the laughing loud. Just then Damien heard a deafing roar.  The teachers yelled at all the students, commanding them to remain in their seats.  They then rushed to the windows.

"**Oh my Go…"**

"**It's-it's-it's a HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL!!!!"**

The students screamed.  All except Damien, who stood there, memories flying into his head.  All of them from the 1st task, which was two years ago.  Then he remembered the cauldron and Voldemort.  Then someone ran into him.  He fell and couldn't get up until half the school had trampled over him trying to get out.  He didn't notice the Horntail rip off the ceiling.  When the school had finally gotten out, Damien got up.  

"Ouch…" He was very sore.  He looked up and saw the Horntail looking around the room.  Damien slowly backed away, trying not to make a sound.  But, unfortunately, he ran into a fallen vase and it rolled around the floor, finally cracking at the foot of a table.  The Horntail looked down at him.

"Please don't hurt me," Damien pleaded in English.  "Please!" sorrowfully, the dragon breathed fire at him.  Damien tried to dodge it but it hit him right in the leg.  Damien winced, and ran as quickly as he could; dodging almost every flame the dragon threw at him.  Beaxabatons, unlike Hogwarts, was fireproof, or at least the Eating Room was.  Damien reached the door, threw it open, limped out, and slammed it shut.  He breathlessly walked towards his dormitory that he shared with Devan and his friends, when he remembered Debbie's letter. Damien entered the room and there sat Debbie, holding her notebook.

"**Oh my gosh…what happened to you?"  Debbie said, standing up.**

Damien collapsed on a nearby bed, (they were in an old dormitory) and lay down.

"**Dragon…ouch**." Damien's breathing started getting slow and irregular.  "**It hurphgabyfv**…"  With that he fell into unconsciousness.

"**Fu…dge," Debbie almost swore, and ran out the dormitory door towards the nurses office.**

***

Debbie led the nurse back to the abandoned dormitory.  When they went in, the nurse rushed over to Damien.  When she got there, she chortled.

"**He's probably only unconscious because someone cursed him in the hallway, these burns are only minor."**

Debbie sighed "**Good,**" 

The nurse quickly healed his wounds and then poured a potion down his throat.

"**If he doesn't wake up in five minutes, come get me."**

"**Okay." **

But Damien woke up in two minutes.  As soon as he woke, Debbie said the thing she asked him to come for: "I know who you are…"

* * *

Damien stopped breathing for a millisecond before saying smugly.    "**Who?"**

Debbie replied, even smugger, "**Harry Potter**."

Damien nodded.  "**How did you figure it out?**"

"**Owls and stuff."**

"**Let me guess, you owled Weasley and Granger."**

"**Yea; and I see you aren't afraid of saying their names anymore. ~***

"**Never was."**

"**I just have a few questions.  One, why didn't you tell **

**anyone**** here?"**

"**I didn't want anyone to know, I thought they would hate me."**

 "**Why did you think they would hate you?**"

"**Since they did at my old school."**

"**When are you planning on telling everyone?"**

"I **don't know, maybe never. . .And you'd better not tell them either."**

"**I won't, just, will you read this??"**

She handed him her gray notebook.  

Damien nodded, took it, opened it and began reading

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Debbie's story, Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Life of a Celebrity, By Debbie Reennital_

_My name is Harry Potter, more commonly, at Beaxabatons, Damien Seeking.  Any of you reading this will be like 'Oh! It's Harry Potter!!!  He's so lucky to be famous!!'  Well, any of you are wrong.  Being a celebrity is one of the worst things that could ever happen to a person, especially when you're being famous has to do with Voldemort.  Well, you people who think that are about to hear the story of a hero, through that hero's eyes…_

Damien looked at Debbie, grinning.

"**That's only the start.  I'll need you to help me finish it…"**

Damien smiled again, "**I like it!!**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done!

3 days till Christmas!!! : ) I'm so happy!!!!

Reviewers. . .

luneproject: I agree. . . But it's the best I can do until I know how to bold and italicize! 

Shdurrani: Good to have you back!! 

ZeonReborn: You took over a cookie factory!! Cool!!  I guess he was scared.  What flavor of cookie. . . hmmm. . . how about m&m with frosting?? Yummy!!!!! 

Bookworm2000: Two!! Lucky!  But you're not evil, you're just a horror fanatic!!  Okay, you're scaring me now. . .  

MixedUpAgain: 3 now!! And he will be dueling later on, so yea, he'd better get over that phobia. 

Littleginblossom: I will, I will 

Merry Christmas and Happy New year!!!

 Review. . .


	4. When Dumbledore's away Death Eaters play

The New Me

Chapter 4

Ron and Hermione were walking to their Potions class with all of the other 6th year Gryffindors.  Dumbledore was at the Ministry of Magic and there were rumors that he was going to be fired.

They reached their classroom and saw hundreds of men in black cloaks coming through the fireplace.  They saw Snape lying on the floor stunned, along with some dead 2nd year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  Suddenly a green light came and hit Dean right in the chest.  Lavender screamed as she saw her boyfriend fall, dying before he hit the ground.  Ron and Hermione pulled out there wands.  The rest of the living 6th year Gryffindors followed their example.  Then mayhem befell. Ron and Hermione shouted complex spells while the rest of the Gryffindors did simpler spells.  A few seconds later after about 7 Death Eaters had been stunned, Neville got hit with the Crutatious Curse. He screamed and twitched until a Death Eater killed him and Lavender, who was stunned. Ron whispered to Hermione.

"On the count of three we run, tell Seamus to tell Parvati,"

Hermione told them.  Ron held up one finger, fired another Stupefy, held up another finger, fired an Impediment Curse, and held up another finger.  They ran out the door, firing curses behind their backs.

When Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Parvati reached McGonagall's classroom(where she was testing 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Slytherin), they skidded to a stop.  They ran inside to find McGonagall sitting at her desk grading papers, oblivious to what was going on. 

"Pro- Professor,  De- Death Eaters, in the dungeons, stunned Snape!!" Hermione yelled.

Every 3rd year in the room looked up.

McGonagall looked up too, "Nonsense!! How could they get into the dungeons without setting off the alarms??"

"Floo Powder," Ron said impatiently.

"We put Floo alarms everywhere except the dungeons.  Stop worrying," 

"They are in the dungeons!!!!!!" Seamus shouted.  This got her attention, since Seamus was usually very quiet.

"Oh my sweet Merlin!!"  McGonagall said in a deadly whisper.  She ran to the front of her office and pushed the button that sounded the alarm in every classroom and at the Ministry.  She then magnified her voice and shouted, "_Get to the __Astronomy__Tower__ fast!!!!"  She then started talking to Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Parvati,_

"Lead these third years to the Great Hall through that-,"

"Wait, I thought you said to go to the Astronomy Tower?"  Parvati asked dumfounded.

"Never mind that, Patil, - passageway and make sure the Prefects, sixth years, and seventh years have started the procedure."

 "All right," Hermione responded.  "Follow me!" She called out the shocked 3rd years.   She started off to the chalkboard where the secret passageway was hidden.  Ron joined her in front while Seamus and Parvati followed in the rear.

                Ron noticed that some of the 3rd years had mischievous gleams in their eyes.  "I think we've got some Death Eater wannabee Slytherins with us," he whispered to Hermione.

                "Yeah," she whispered back, "I noticed them too.  C'mon let's hurry."  She opened the passageway with a spell and began racing down, everyone else following close behind.

                The passageway led straight to the great hall.  Other passageways joined it on the way where they could hear other classes hurriedly coming down.  Eventually they made it to the Great Hall.

                "Okay everyone," Hermione shouted to their third years.  Go and sit at your House tables, be silent so you can hear instructions and follow any instructions you may receive.  The 3rd years obeyed with only a slight bit of mischief from the Slytherins.  

Ron went up to the front table and whispered something to Professor Flitwick.  Professor Flitwick magnified his voice and announced:

"All the Prefects, sixth years, and seventh years need to come up to the Head Table"

A flock of people started up to the Head Table.

"Okay, you know what to do, Prefects, tally all the students from each house, everyone else, start securing the Hall."  Professor Flitwick said.

"Um, excuse me, but shouldn't I go and try to contact Professor Dumbledore?" The Head Boy asked.

"Yes, maybe you could try, Flooing him. . ."Hermione started, having just arrived there.

"Wait, remember, the Floo system is down," Flitwick reminded her. 

"Are you good with spells?" Hooch asked, with a hint of regret.

"Yes?"

"Think you could sneak up to the Owlery?"

"Why…? Oh, okay."

"Good luck,"

The boy started off.

Ron turned to Hermione after listening to that conversation.  "We'd better go start securing.

***

Ron stopped for a second and wiped his forehead.  He overheard some Prefects talking to Professor McGonagall who had arrived a few minutes ago.

"Gryffindor has 49 students, (I assume there should be about 70 in each House, considering that there is at most 5 people in each dorm, and 10 people in each year.)Hufflepuff has 50 Ravenclaw has 59 Slytherin has 64,"

"Oh dear that means we're missing 57 students!  Now go count the teachers. . ."

Ron sighed and went back to work thinking 'Where are you Harry?'

* * *

When the securing team reached the center of the Great Hall they took a quick break.  Ron and Hermione sat down and conjured some pumpkin juice.  After a few refills, they went over to a window and looked out.

"Where could he be, Hermione?"

"I don't know Ron, I just don't know. . ."

Just then an explosion rocked the castle.  Ron and Hermione's heads swerved around.  The unsecured part of the Hall had a gaping hole in it.  Death Eaters swarmed in.  Ron and Hermione sprang into action.  Their job in an emergency situation was to fight with other talented duelers, while others ran around giving out Portkeys.

"_Stupefy!!!" Ron yelled, "_Impedimenta!_"_

"_Lacarnum Inflamore!!!" Hermione shouted, "__Reducto!" _

"_Crucio!!" a Death Eater yelled, "__Avada Kadavera!!!"_

Just then two spells came flying at Ron and Hermione.  It hit them and they flew back into two upright table.  Then heavy chains wrapped around them.  Ron and Hermione struggled to get free. It didn't help, they were stuck.  A Death Eater came over to them and smirked.  

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter's friends??  Oh, such an honor to meet you," he pulled his hood off.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy."

Lucious Malfoy grinned.  "Yes, how grand of you to know my name."

"How grand of you to be such a coward."

"Me? A coward? Ha ha, very funny, you killed my Master, I'm just returning the favor." 

"Kill us? Like that'll ever happen," Ron snorted.

"Quiet, boy!!" he whacked Ron upside the head.  Ron's head slumped to his shoulder, his eyes shut.

"Well, little Mudblood, just you and me eh, ready to have some fun??"

Hermione shrunk back in fear.

"No? Well to bad. . .  Let's start off with one of my personal favorites, shall we _Crucio!_"

Hermione shrieked, pain running through her body like a river.     

Ron groaned, but didn't wake up.

Someone in blue robes hid behind the tables. 

"_Crucio!!"  The wand was pointed at Ron.  Ron abruptly woke up and screamed._

Lucious moved his wand back at Hermione. "_Avada Ke_-," That was as far as he got before she disappeared.

Lucious shrugged and pointed his wand at Ron, "_Avada Kedaver_-," but he disappeared too.  Lucious went in a rage and fired a curse at the tables they were strapped on, "_Reducto!"_

The tables flew away and Lucious saw a seventh year in blue robes.  "_Avada Kedav-," and, as you guessed it, he disappeared also._

Lucious, in a fury, screamed "I HATE PORTKEYS!!!" and accidentally killed one of his fellow Death Eaters.

* * *

Ron landed in a heap outside of the Burrow; where about 90 kids were roaming, trying to find their siblings or friends.

'_This must be the landing place' he thought.  He looked around, and saw Hermione running towards him._

Ron smiled, and waved at her.  When she reached him, she weakly jumped on him.  Ron groaned. "Hermione, I just escaped Lucious Malfoy's killing curse, plus I just had the Crutatious Curse put on me. I don't need you killing me instead!"

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Sorry," 

Ron grinned, and pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug.  "Thank God you're okay; I wouldn't have survived if you were hurt."

"Me either," she replied.

* * * A few days later at Beaxabatons * * * 

"**May I have your attention please??"  Madame Maxmie called over the loud noise of her prize students.**

Everyone looked up and got quiet.  

"**Thank you.  Now I have some news before you all go home for the Christmas vacation.  This past week, Hogwarts, which, as you all know, is the school Harry Potter went to, was attacked by Death Eaters-," Damien gasped, along with the rest of the school, "****So, when you get back, two of the school houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin will be staying here.  I trust you will be well behaved. Thank you."   **

Damien looked at Debbie, she nodded.  They were gonna meet tonight.

* * * 

"**Nervous?" Debbie asked.**

"**No, not really, ~* Damien replied, "****It's really the thought of seeing them again, and the fact that some of my not-so-nice-classmates know the Imperious curse. ~***

Debbie nodded, "**And they might my name and bombard me with questions, or worse."**

Damien nodded, "**Well, let me see it, then."**

Debbie handed him her notebook.

_The Life of a Celebrity _

_By Debbie Reennital and Damien/Harry Seeking/Potter_

_What is a hero, you ask?  Well a dictionary would tell you this: A man of distinguished valor or enterprise in danger, or fortitude in suffering; a prominent or central personage in any remarkable action or event; hence, a great or illustrious person.   Here's my description: Some kid or adult that was lucky enough to be the one to save, a) the world from massive destruction or b) a dying child.  I am unlucky enough to be one, and believe me, it's not easy, especially when you're on Voldemort's  Top Ten to kill list.  Believe me, if you get the chance to almost kill Voldemort, don't do it, or you'll be considered a 'hero' the rest of your natural life._

_It wasn't fun to have to worry about Voldemort killing you every second of every day.  It completely ruined my school life.  For goodness sakes, before my fifth year at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I was beat by my uncle and eventually kicked out of the house!  And my 'friends' weren't much help either, it was enough that my uncle beat me, but then, when they got back to school, they beat me to!! I mean, it was like they were brainwashed or something!!  What kind of 'friend' is the nicest person in the world at one end of the summer, and the meanest at the other end?  Not one of my new ones, I hope._

_Well, now you know why not to be a hero.  I hope you heed my warning._

*************************************************************************************

Done

Reviewers:

Shdurrani:  I'm glad you like!!

ZeonReborn: Maybe it's not you reading between the lines too much(hint hint) You made the workers into slaves AND they make every flavor!! Invite me over, I'm hungry!! : )

Bookworm2000: That was one of the scariest reviews I've ever had!! (and that's saying something) And no, I haven't seen the Two Towers, but I might go see it very soon. . .

tiia: Okays!! I will!!

Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: Well, I think the Beaxabaton students were only so snobby in GoF because they were jealous or something.  Debbie's story is one of my greater ideas, and between you and me, that is saying something.  : )

luneproject: Well, I guess it's not really a biography, but it could be.  You don't celebrate Christmas!! What do you celebrate??  Thanks!!

Gabriella: Lol,, he did.  Thanks!!

Dani-loves-Sirius-Black:  Thanks! I will!

MixedUpAgain: That is so so so so so so so so so so okay, well as long as you have a good excuse! J/k, his classmate is trustworthy, though, so he'll survive.  Bye.

Wow, lotsa reviews!

Review. . .


	5. Holidays of Murder

The New Me  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Christmas Can be Murder  
  
"Come, let me rip you. . .tear you. . .kill you. . .," "Hermione's been Petrified. . ." "Follow the spiders. . ." "Ginny Weasley. . ." "Percy, she was just abo-,"  
  
"Damien! Wake up! ~* Devan whispered, startling Damien out of his memories of his second year. "It's Christmas!!"  
  
Damien looked at the clock, "It's only ::yawn:: 6:00, Devan, go back to sleep. . . ~*  
  
Devan studied the magical clock. Suddenly he remembered, "No, it's 9:00, Ben bewitched it so it said everything upside-down! ~*  
  
But Damien was fast asleep, his third year in his head ("More terrible than ever before!") Devan smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, if you won't wake up to me shouting, then. . ." Devan took out his wand (yes, they can do magic over the holidays) and shouted the water curse. Little did he know, Damien was watching him. A drop of water flew out. Damien snorted.  
  
"What? ~* Devan asked smirking. Just then a stream of water flew out and hit Damien right in the face. Damien sputtered while Devan laughed.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, hmmm? ~* Damien asked. Devan nodded. Damien picked up his wand, muttered something incoherently, and said the two words Devan despised. "Hot pink ~*  
  
Devan screamed as a line of hot pink paint streamed out of Damien's wand and hit him in the face. Damien started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Now, that's not funny. . ." Devan said, grinning inwardly.  
  
"Yes-yes it was, ~* Damien said, choking.  
  
"No, because I can do this! ~*  
  
Damien stopped laughing and looked up just in time to see a good sized pepperoni pizza fly in his face. Luckily, it was cold. Damien flicked his wand and a bucket of ice cream fell on Devan's head. Devan stuck a finger in it and licked it.  
  
"Mmmm, mint chocolate chip! ~* and flicked his wand to make a pitcher of Root Beer pour itself on Damien.  
  
Damien smiled and thought 'It's good to finally have a best friend' before they started a food war.  
  
A few hours later Devan's parents stepped in his room, just to find it covered from ceiling to floor in hardened ketchup with little bits of hot dogs floating around the room. In the corner. Devan and Damien were laughing while pigging out on conjured food. Damien was covered in pizza sauce, and Devan was very pink. They looked at each other, nodded, and flicked their wands. Giant buckets of melted cheese appeared over the two boys' head. One second later, they tipped over, drenching the kids in cheese.  
  
The parents laughed and fled the hysterical scene. Devan looked at Damien. Damien nodded. Time for revenge.  
  
* * *  
  
Two minutes later, Damien and Devan sneaked out of the room. They had made a plan. Devan, with an anti-food charm upon him, would distract his parents by talking about what they got for Christmas, while Damien did all the dirty work. He was responsible for conjuring the food, which in this case would be salsa for Devan's dad, and French Chip Dip for his mom. A few seconds later the entered the scene. Devan, smiling inwardly, swaggered into the room.  
  
"Hello, mom and dad! ~* he said.  
  
"Oh, hello Devan, ~* they replied, confused that he wasn't getting back at them.  
  
"So, what'd you guys get for Christmas? ~*  
  
"Well, umm.. . ~* was all they got out when a gallon or two of salsa fell on Devan's dad. He sputtered about for two seconds until another gallon or two of French Chip Dip toppled over onto his mother. And just for good measure, tortilla chips and Lays chips fell on top of the dip, making them look like living chip trays. Damien came out of his hiding place and slapped Devan's hand in a high five, then looking at his creation, making him laugh even more. His laughter was short-lived, as a black Peregrine Falcon flew through the window. Everyone stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the owl nervously. It was well known on the wizarding world that a black bird of any species meant death to someone close to them or maybe a family member.  
  
Devan, shaking like a pig in the Arctic, walked over to the falcon and retrieved the letter. He opened it up, and stuttering, he read it aloud.  
  
To Whoever It May Concern,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that a known person, probably close to you has died. This person is Olympia Maxmie, headmistress of Beaxabatons academy. In case you were wondering, Albus Dumbledore has offered to be your headmaster until the point that Hogwarts is rebuilt.  
  
Yours in Magic  
  
Benjamin Toland  
  
Benjamin Toland, Board of Governors.  
  
Devan turned to Damien with tears in his eyes. Damien, even though he hardly knew her, had tears in his eyes too. He knew what it was like to emotionally lose someone you had known for 5 years. After all, he had lost all the friends he had made over the length of 5 years to some lying idiot. If that isn't emotional pain then being abused by them must be.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Fin.  
  
Sorry it took so long, I got hooked on a story on Schnoggle call the Psychic Serpent by Barb, and just forgot! And just in case any of you forgot, Damien/Harry had concealing charms on him, so no one will know who he is!?!?!?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
shdurrani: ::See note above about concealing charms:: Thanks!  
  
ZeonReborn: A special project? Cool what is it? Do you have a cold?? (  
  
Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: ::See note above about concealing charms:: Thanks!  
  
Mixed Up Again: You'll see in the next chapter, (which hopefully won't take as long). Thanks! ::See note above about concealing charms:: They might, depends on what I want to do.  
  
little gin blossom: Thanks! Yes they did deserve it. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Bookworm2000: That's okay ::See note above about concealing charms:: Yea, but ONLY a twinge. You wrote about an orphan with a starting word of butterfly? How on earth did you do that? IFINALLYSAWTHETWOTOWERSANDIDIDN'TKNOWLEGOLASKNEWHOWTOSNOWBOARDDOWNAFLIGHTOST AIRS! IHOPEFRODOCANSTILLSEEINTHENEXTMOVIE!  
  
Ravenclawgirl: Thanks!!!!!!  
  
I don't have a creative name: But they had to die!! All because of my EVILNESS!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes, Draco is the coolestest of all. ::See note above about concealing charms:: And Draco isn't in it yet, but he will be in the next book! Anyhow, what does Adeiu revior mean?  
  
Lady FoxFire: Yes he will, but not until Ron does something mean while under a certain curse. Lets just say Dumbledore hushed it all up.  
  
weaslygurl4: I did, but sorry it took so long  
  
iamhermione19: Your welcome!!!!!!!!  
  
Mixed Up Again (again!): I know how you feel. Evil teachers did that to me too. All except exams. Homework, homework, and homework!!! The only reason I haven't updated for a while. Well, that and Bard's story!  
  
Review. . . 


	6. Make New Friends, Don't Keep the Old!

The New Me

Chapter 6

I can't really write in a French accent, so if it's bold, it's French, if its italics, it's a French accent, unless it isn't in quotations. 

 Meeting, the First Time for Some, the Second for Others    

The first day back… Sometimes so much fun, sometimes so much apprehension… It always depends.  If you're coming back from vacation, you might be excited to see your friends.  But sometimes, you might be coming back from vacation just to meet for the 'first' time some old 'friends' that pratically killed you.  This was the apprehension that Damien had while on the ride to Beaxabatons.  

"**Hey, Damien, excited to go back to school?"  Devan asked, walking up behind him to get in the car, so his parents could drive them to school.**

Damien sighed, "**Yea, Devan, I'm ecstatic!"  He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.**

Devan laughed "**Yea, I'm so excited too! We have to speak _English for the rest of the school year!"_**

Damien soughed "**Yea, Devan, it's tragic." He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and sighed again.**

***

Ron and Hermione got in line to be apparated to Beaxabatons.  They were still at the Burrow, as Hogwarts was taken over by Death Eaters.  The most they could do was collect the bodies of dead people.  They had lost a total of 72 people, only 60 of them being children.  Professors Sinstra, Hooch, Vector, were ones that were lost, along with the Muggle Studies teacher, Filch, the math teacher (for students interested in the American system and such) social studies teacher (for students interested in countries and such), the English teacher (for students interested in writing and such) the science teacher (for people interested in bacteria and such) and 3 automatic substitute teachers, Warner, Hiploppottapluswinfretymult, and Ulx.  Many of the students were somewhat relieved that Professor Hiploppottapluswinfretymult was dead.  He would give detentions to anyone who pronounced his name wrong.

The two friends arrived up at the front of the line along with Seamus, Parvati, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, and Bulstrode.  Snape, who was suffering from amnesia, stepped up to apparate them he remembered all the stuff he learned, it was mostly names he forgot, along with houses.  He would guess, by their personality, which house they were in.

"Ronald Mulsy, a Hufflepuff.  Hermione Stranjert, a Ravenclaw.  Pansy Park-in-eat a Gryffindor, Gregory Grangerty, a Hufflepuff.  Vincent Mabbe, a Hufflepuff. Millicent Blustering, a Gryffindor…  Okay, I'm ready to go."

The 6 stared at each other.

"I could never be a Gryffindor!

"Duhhh…"

"What's Hufflesmuff?

"A HUFFLEPUFF…?"

"I guess Ravenclaw isn't that bad…"

"COME ON STUDENTS!

"Oh sorry, we're Professor Chafe!"  Ron and Hermione said sweetly.  Snape scowled ands waved them over.

They came, and all touched some of Snape (Hermione made a mental note to shower intensely when they got to Beaxabatons.)  They heard a pop, and suddenly they weren't there.

***

Damien disdainfully sat at a table.  He wasn't eating.  The Hogwarts students would be arriving soon.  He sat, twirling his spaghetti around his plate, not noticing that he was mixing it with his applesauce, salad, peaches and garlic bread.  He then heard a crash and abruptly jumped up.  

**"Wha…? What happened?"  Devan, Eddie, and Ben looked over at him; and right when they saw his face and plate they burst out laughing.  His plate looked like a supermarket hit by a tornado.  His face was screwed up in the most grotesque mixture of looks you could imagine.  You could see a bored look, a surprised look, an apprehensive look, and a confused look.  In the end it looked like he was deranged.**

"**Relax, that was probably the Hogwarts' students arriving."**

A look of horror was faintly added to the mixture of looks.  "**Relax!!! How can I relax!?!?!?" then suddenly he calmed down.  "****Your right, it's nothing to get hyper over.  It's not like Harry Potter's there anymore," while he was going crazy, he had received a look from Debbie, reminding him that they didn't know about the abusiveness of the Gryffindors.  He had to relax himself as fast he could after that reminder.**

Just then, the doors to the Eating Room opened and about 224 people came in.  Damien looked confused, there should be about 311.  Then he remembered that some could be at hospitals or dead, considering that they were in a battle.

Then Dumbledore spoke. "Attention Hogwarts' students!  Please separate into your proper houses!"

The blob moved around, and only with a little bit of talking, it turned into two lines.

"Okay, Slytherins over there!"  he pointed over to the table opposite of Damien.  Damien groaned inwardly.

"Gryffindor's, you go over there!"  He, as Damien guessed, pointed to Damien's table.  Damien closed his eyes and started praying _'don't sit over here! Don't sit over here!'_

"Hello," a familiar voice said, "Are you okay?"

Damien opened his eyes.  The first thing he saw was flaming red hair.

Ron Weasley was staring at him, a confused expression.

Damien threw his head back and groaned.  His two worst enemies were standing right in front of him.

***

"Are you okay?" Ron asked again.

"_Yea, what's it to you?" Damien said coolly._

Ron shrank back in fear. "Just wondering…"

"_Yea? Well wonder somewhere away from me." _

Ron rolled his eyes and changed the subject.  "What's you name?"

Damien glared daggers at him, "_Damien Seeking." And when back to destroying the supermarket (in other words, eating it)._

Ron looked around uncertainly "Oh, well I'm Ron Weasley."

"_I'm glad we know that."_

Ron grinned nervously, and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.  Hermione turned away from chatting with Christine Yelenvet, and looked at Damien.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"_Do I look like I care?"_

Ron looked around dubiously, and said "She's my girlfriend…"  This caught Damien's attention.  He looked up.

"_That thing is your boyfriend?"_

Ron flushed beet red and pushed Damien forcefully back.  Damien flipped back as his chair hit the ground, his wand already in his hand.  All the Beaxabatons students shrank back in fear, knowing that Damien was a vicious dueler.  Ron stood up and took his wand out too.  Devan leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear.  Ron glared at him and shouted "I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE BLOODY BEST DUELER IN THE SCHOOL!"  

Ron looked up at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore nodded. He looked curiously at Damien.  Ron fired the stunning curse at Damien. Damien dodged it, and without saying anything, he fired the fire curse at him.  Ron's pants caught on fire, but he quickly doused them and fired the throw-back curse at him.  Damien flew back into the table behind him, landing in some ice cream.  He quickly threw a floating curse at him. Ron floated up to the top of the room.  Hermione squealed and quickly fumbled for her wand.  Damien turned and stunned her.  Ron took this time to his advantage and shouted Amitto Ego Ius.  Damien's right eye disintegrated, but Damien restored it.  He fired the slipping charm (Ron was hanging onto a pipe) followed quickly by the Stunning spell.  Ron started slipping and then, when trying to grab the pipe again, he was stunned.  He then started falling.  Damien let him fall until he was halfway down, and then levitated him the rest of the way.

Damien un-stunned him and pushed him back.  He whispered "_Don't mess with me…"_

 Finny 

Sorry about the lateness, we got a new computer and it took a while to get used to it so yea…

If you didn't notice, I can do **bold and _italics now.  Just so you know; I will be revising, bolding and italicizing all my previous work.  If you want, you can read any of my favorites or you can read something by LoveTaWrite, one of my friends, on FictionPress.  He's only got 1 chapter, but I can tell it's going to be a killer._**

On the other hand, I am going to start an original story.  I promise I will write on this one too, but I'll be more intent on finishing that 1st chapter.  Read it!

Reviewers…

Shdurrani: Yea, but not any day soon!

Little gin blossom:  I'm sorry!  This chapter took too long too, didn't it?  Probably because I've been working on that original I mentioned earlier.  Lol!

Amy Potter 13:  I know, but it's necessary.

MixedUpAgain: I think it was hilarious up until Maxmie died.  Oh, and she was killed by… Death Eaters because they thought she knew where Harry was.  I don't have a user name, but maybe I'll get one soon, I've wanted to for a while.  SYS! 

Amy: Thanks! 

Queen Tessandrilene Wendracon: Only sometimes, but not enough for anyone to notice, and Damien can feel if it does so he can quickly reapply them.  Sorry this took so long though.  I put Olympia? I guess my computer automatically changed it.  Okay, I'll read your story.  I would have before but, we got the new computer and such, so…  Yea…

Mystic Queen:  Okay, sorry I didn't. Thanks!

Gabriella: Kinda like finally isn't it?  I see what you mean.   
  


ZeonReborn:  Okay…?  Oh well, I like cookies!

Bookworm2000: I don't really remember the last part of your review… I think you're over overly obsessed.  Your MEGA OBSESSED!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Lol.

BabyPufoo:  What does lamo mean?  Anyway, it's just temporary… Why do you hate him anyways?  He didn't know Harry was being abused… Lol.

CassiM88: Okay! 

Dark-author:  Cool, thanks!  More is on the way!

Review…


	7. What's That Again?

The New Me

Chapter 7 

  
The Imperius Curse

Damien walked down a hallway on the fifth floor.  He walked past Ron and shoved him.  Ron's  eyes narrowed.  He spun around with his wand in his hand and shouted "_Reducto_!"  

Damien turned just in time to see the light flying at him.  He tried to move, but he wasn't fast enough.  The spell hit him right in the chest.  Damien flew back and hit a metal pole. _CRACK!_ The cracking sound echoed around the deserted hallway.  Damien painfully pulled up his broken right arm to examine.  It looked like it was snapped right in half.  Damien groaned, and slumped back on the floor.  There was nothing he could do now.  Ron swaggered over, grabbed Damien's shirt collar, and pulled him up.  Somehow, he held him up to the ceiling and shouted a spell to tie him to the pillar.  He made sure he was in the most lacerating position he could.  He took his wand and snapped it.  He let the phoenix feather fall out of either side.  Ron's eyes widened, but he kept going.  Damien suddenly realized what was going on. Imperius Curse.

"_Ron!"  He yelled, "__Ron, fight it!  You can!"  Ron looked up at him; his eyes had a pleading and apologetic look in them.  He then walked back to the other side of the corridor.  He raised his wand and opened his mouth to shout a spell. "_Actus Ager_!"  Damien started spinning around maniacally.  Then Ron said the one word that the Harry inside of Damien thought he would never say,_

"_Crucio!"  The echo of his voice that was filled with hate ricocheted off the walls; making the pain Damien was feeling ten times worse.  Damien was struggling with his bonds, trying to get free without causing even more pain.  It was also very hard to ignore the fact that he was spinning around the pillar at about 120 mph.  That, plus the pain made Damien throw up almost 9 times in a row, before Ron took off the curses and laughed schizophrenically._

"That hurt, didn't it?  Well its not over yet."

Damien moaned painfully.  Any more curses and he thought he would pass out.  Ron grinned and yelled his next choice.

"Lacarnum Inflamore!"  Damien hung there, looking at the incoming flame.  A tear fell from his cheek and it hit the ground. All this happened very quickly, and soon Damien was enveloped in flames.  His screams of pain only lasted a few minutes before the flame wore out.  Ron looked from the tear to him.  He had severe burns all over his body, and he had bruises in top of those burns. He had a broken arm, plus some broken fingers, ribs, and a leg.  He was in the worst shape Ron had ever seen.  He looked down at his wand, using his own free will.  He noticed and shot his head up 

"I'm sor-!" he started before he was reinstated to the curse. The controller forced Ron's head back down.  He looked at his wand.  He had done this.  It was all his fault.  Then he understood.  He understood how Harry had felt last year after the 3rd Task.  Except he hadn't actually done it, he was just watching.  He still blamed himself though.  Just like Ron now.  He wasn't really doing it, he was being controlled.  He had even broken his wand.  That was unforgivable.  His head was forced to look up.  He held up his wand.  He tried to stop it, but his controller made him fire the most powerful curse he could without killing him.  Ron, trying desperately to not yell the most powerful Crutatious Curse he could, but the controller's power was too great.  Ron did manage to change the curse though.

"REDUCTO!!!"  He yelled.  The spell hit the pillar and broke it.  The spell was so powerful, though, that it blasted the pillar right through the wall!  The curse was lifted, and Ron ran to the hole to try to catch him.  It was too late.  The pillar had hit the ground, Damien under it.  A flock of students whom were in the middle of a Herbology class came running over.  The teacher ran inside to fetch Dumbledore.  Ron fainted.

***

Damien opened his eyes.  He looked around the room.  How odd, did Madame Pomfrey do some redecorating?  The usually white walls were now blue, and the cabinets were gone.  Hmm, he'd have to ask her.  Just then, Dumbledore walked in, followed by three boys he had never seen before.

He opened his mouth "_What's going on, Professor?"  he then brought his hand up to his mouth, surprised at his accent._

Dumbledore frowned, "I was hoping you could tell me that.  What's the last thing you remember?"

"_Umm…Gryffindor tower burning," He said intently._

Dumbledore nodded gravely, the boys in the back looking questioningly at each other. "It's just as I feared, you've had a concussion and developed amnesia."  

Damien looked horrified, "_That can't happen.  The 'Famous Harry Potter' can't develop amnesia!"  The two boys in the back looked at him in disbelief.  Damien glared at them menacingly._

"Now, Damien, you don't mind if I ask you a few questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only if I can ask a few first," he answered.  Dumbledore nodded.

"First, why'd you call me Damien?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I thought you were him.  Harry, I need to tell you something.  You are in your sixth year at Beaxabatons.  You ran away last year, and now you have met new friends.  Do you remember their names?"

Damien brought his legs up to his chest, and then closed his eyes. "D-de-devera?  Devan?"  Dumbledore smiled.  

"Yes, this is Devan.  Do you recognize him?"  Damien stared at him.  Then his eyebrows shot up. 

"_Yea!   I met you after falling from the sky!"  Devan smiled_

"_A broom, actually."  Damien sniggered._

"_And you two are B-Ben and Eddie!  You like Quodpot, and there's another one…Debbie!  She's always carrying a notebook!"_

Dumbledore nodded, and asked another question "Do you know why you're in here?"

Damien scrunched up his eyes and thought about it.  Then he opened them.  His eyes narrowed.  "_Weasley…"_

Dumbledore nodded, but continued, "We have received information that he was being controlled by the Imperius curse.  We also gave him Venturaserum, and he said the same."

Damien nodded, and then he jumped.  "_Where's my wand?"  He asked _

Devan and Ben looked at each other uncertainly.

"_Guys?"  He asked ambiguously._

Devan shrugged, and his eyes screwed up in a weird fashion, he brought out his two hands, with one piece of wand in each fist.

Damien started shaking.  "_My wand…_"

Dumbledore stepped in. "Don't worry, Damien, we'll go to Ollivanders…"

Damien nodded, and looked inside.  He had just remembered Ron breaking his wand and dumping out the pieces.  The phoenix feather had been replaced. 

"_Professor?  Do you think I could get a glass case to keep this in?"_

Dumbledore nodded.

"_Also, can we ask Fawkes for another feather?"_

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course."

***

Damien followed Dumbledore down Diagon Alley.  Ben, Eddie, and Devan were next to him.  He was holding a phoenix feather in his right arm.  Technically, it was his wand, except it wasn't wooden.  The five men entered Ollivanders, and Mr. Ollivander came walking out of the next room.  He looked at the boys and then acknowledged all of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and…" 

"_Ben."_

"_Eddie."_

"_Devan."_

"_How'd you know it was me?"  Damien abruptly asked._

"My boy, no charm can fool a wand-maker."

Damien nodded as though he understood, albeit he didn't.  He handed Mr. Ollivander the phoenix feather, and he went back to the back room.  He got the same wood as Damien's old wand, and brought it out to make.

"Well, Mr. Potter, or whatever you call yourself now-,"

"Seeking, Damien Seeking.'

"-Seeking, no one has seen you around lately,"

"Why should I let them see me if their just going to abuse me?"  Damien turned away, so none of the people would see the tears in his eyes.

"Ah, I see your point.  Well, it's nothing to get all huffed up about.  Here is your new wand."

He handed Damien a brand new wand, holly and phoenix feather, just like his old wand.

"The wood is even from the same tree," Mr. Ollivander said, "a replica of your old wand," 

Damien smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

"Oh, stop with the 'Mr. Ollivander' stuff, your practically a grown-up, call me Ollie, every one does."

"Okay, Mr. - I mean Ollie…"  Ollie smiled as the five left.

"_Professor, could we go drop in on the Dursley's?   __I want to see if they've changed at all."_

Dumbledore smiled, then started laughing, "Of course, lad, I'm sure you miss them a lot."

Damien laughed, "_Yea right!"_

Devan, Eddie, and Ben looked at each other, confused.  Damien laughed at their looks.

"_Don't worry, guys, it'll be fun!"  The three boys shrugged at each other, and then nodded.  Damien raced off in the distance, smiling blithely.  Dumbledore raised his eyes, that was the first time he had seen Harry/Damien since the 3rd Task.  He shivered, and then apparated to the Leaky Caldron to beat them all there. _

(Just in case anyone was wondering, Damien had a potion to help his amnesia.  Dumbledore also knew who Damien was since he was dueling Ron ((in the Eating Room)))

Fin.

If you have any questions, e-mail me at joeyk916@comcast.net!

Reviewers…

ZeonReborn: Yes, it would, so if you know anyone, please tell me! J

muggle: Thank you very much

Little gin blossom:  I agree, it did, no excuses for that!  **YAY FOR ME!! **_THESE ARE SO COOL! _**I LOVE THEM! _CAN YOU TELL?_**

Gabriella:  Yes, I like mean Harry!  Mwhahahahaha!  

Bookworm2000:  Yes!  I AM EVIL!  MWHAHAHAHA!  So, do I earn a detailed explanation?  I hope so, your army of mimes/squirrels/mad cows looks cool!  Especially the mad cows!   NEways, if you know when the next Artemis Fowl book is, can you tell me what it's called?  I like that series too!  I also like A Series of Unfortunate Events!  Wow, we are so alike in many different ways!  Cool! I like being alike with people that are like me!  That is so alike!  Well, enough of this like-ness, I have chapters to write!  TTYL!

Weaslygurl4: Me to! Me to! They sooo deserve it! Yuppers!

ButtercupHarmony:  very, very, very, very much thanks!  I am so glad so many people like this!  As for your two questions, well, I suppose that the image was unclear to them, or they were just surprised!  Debbie recognized them though.  And your second chapter's answer is at the end of the story!

Ravenclawgirl:  Thank you much! 

MixedUpAgain:  Well, you still should have! Lol, j/k!  Professor Hiploppottapluswinfretymult?  Well, it just happened! I was just typing in letters and it turned out that way!  Its pronounced _Hip-lop-pot-ta-plus-win-fret-y (ee)- mult!_ N-i-c-e--a-n-d--l-o-n-g! Ha ha!  It was pretty funny how Snape gave them their houses, I liked that a lot!  I do feel a little bad but not a lot.  Yes, I do live in the U.S.  Indiana, to be precise, what about you? I GOT A Dell ©, or is it ™?  Might it be ®? Oh well.  Lucky Snow-day-getter! Don't worry, fast would be my middle name if I wasn't so slow. Ha ha!  I am so funny!  Well, not really but…

BabyPufoo:  Yea, agree with you, just not in so many words…cool, hope this wasn't too slow!

The Reader:  Oh well, fini, finny, what's the difference?  Glad you like! 

Review…    


	8. The Dursleys

The New Me

Chapter 7

The 'Dursley's'…have…NOT changed!  Part 1

I am **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** sorry for how late this is!  A lot of emphasis on the **SO**.  I had to finish this book for school (it turned out being 24 pages long, even in 12 font!  ((If you want to read it, it's under my friends FictionPress name, LoveTaWrite, he says it's his, but it's really mine))), then I had a small case of writers block! So this chapter probably the last one that you'll have to wait so long for, as I'm going to try to write chapters quickly, that way, I'll get to the action-us part of the story.  Yea, the action-us part. Ha ha.

The chapter!

 '_Knock knock'the door knocked at Vernon Dursley's household.  "Boy, get it…" he started, but then trailed off, remembering happily that Harry was no longer there.  He got up from his quite comfortable spot on the creaky armchair.  It was very old, and anyone could foretell that a new chair was in the 'family's' future.  Vernon sat in it every day._

He reached the door, and turned the handle. As soon as the door was opened a crack, a French accent said, "_Can I come in? Thank you!" he shoved open the door, and strutted in._

"_Wow, nice place you've got here, don't mention it_," the boy seemed to always answer his own questions or just give the welcoming without Vernon saying thanks.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked, staring intently at the boy.  He didn't look familiar at all.

"_Oh, did I not introduce myself?  Damien Seeking, pleasure, oh, thank you!"  _He said all this before Vernon's hand reached his.  The Damien character pulled his hand away and started walking around, looking in cabinets and cupboards, saying,

"_So, is Harry Potter here by any chance, I need to see him about his school work,_"  

"The boy ain't here, besides, he goes to the…wait, you must be one of his teachers from that freaky school he used to go to!!  Get outta my house!"  Vernon started growling with anger.

"Um, not exactly, fat guy.  You see, I…" he had already taken off the voice spell, and he now took off the body spells, "…am him.  And I see you haven't changed one bit. So, where are the flower and the dud?"

Vernon's face was turning the reddest color that Harry (when he looks like Harry, he is Harry) had ever seen on a living person in his life.

"Potter! Wha-whe-but!  The people at your 'school' said you were dead. That's why Petunia left me!  She ACTUALLY cared about you! Dudley too!" Vernon was now purple.

"S-so Aunt Petunia and Dudley actually cared about me?  But they were always mean to me!  It doesn't make any sense!"

"You idiot!  Petunia only gave you so you could avoid me so much!  And Dudley, well Dudley was always pushing you around so I would think he hated you."

"So, so they aren't here?"  Harry was now acting kind of stupid.

Vernon's face turned white now, "YES YOU STUPID IDIOT!  THEY ARE NOT HERE! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN A LITTLE SMARTER WHEREVER YOU WERE!"

"Well, sorry! I'm in a little bit of a shock right now!  So explain why Dudley was being nice to me, but then he claimed I put a spell on him!  You made me erase his memory!  How did he remember that I was even here?  How did he know that he didn't hate me?"

"It was because your freaking memory thing didn't work!  You did it, but a day later he remembered what happened! You must be the bottom of your class at that school of yours! How do your friends stand that?"

Harry slowly advanced on Vernon, he being 16 now, he toward over him.  "Do you even know what happened to me in my fifth year at Hogwarts?  Let me give you the story.  In the first week I nearly died in a fiery accident involving my bed, a spell, and my 'friends'.  Haven't figured it out yet?  Let me tell you.  I didn't have ANY friends in my fifth year!  They all turned against me!  They all thought I was a murderer!  My fifth year was torture!  Literally! I was burned on the ceiling nearly every day!  I was beat up, burned, ridiculed you name it, I got it."

Vernon stared at him maliciously.  "So I was right!  You are evil!  You know, I can get you arrested now!"  he started laughing maniacally, and dashed toward the phone.  Harry quickly took out his wand, and shouted "_Impedimenta!_"  Vernon slowed down, intensely.

"You know, I have four choices.  I could kill you, I could torture you then kill you, I could just torture you, or I could leave you alone…which should I do…?"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

You decide which one.  First ten reviews given will be the ones I consider.  Long time reviewers count as two votes!

Reviewers will be posted next half of the chapter.

If Harry does kill him, he might become evil, I also might do a parallel story in which the opposite happens, depending on who will stop reading it if they're idea doesn't win or something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

… "K-killing, r-right?"  Vernon said shakily. 

Harry grinned evilly, raising his wand, when a thought shot through his head.

_"'Maa! Maa!'" baby Harry sat in his crib, staring at his lifeless mother.  His wails were echoing off the basement walls, where he had fallen when the evil cloaked person had destroyed his house, his family.  A thought, a somewhat meaningless thought at the time, ran through his mind. A useless baby thought, that would someday affect his life 'Never, will I kill a persons Ma Ma or Da Da.'_

Harry lowered his wand, his eyes wet with tears. "I-I can't.  I cou-couldn't kill someone, especially someone who has kids and a wife."  Unaware that Vernon had heard him, he ran out of the house, sobbing uncontrollably.  Vernon, stood, speechless inside, wondering what kind of abnormal thought had gone through his head to change his mind.  _Oh well he thought, __I'm not dead at least!   He sat down, and turned on the T. V. still thinking he hated the boy.  But deep inside him, a faint glow of respect formed for Harry.  It was just one of those things you couldn't stop. _

Yup! Finally!  Ok, so first I was piled with homework in the last one or two weeks of school, then, you guessed it, Harry Potter 5!   I read it all on Saturday, believe it or not!  So here I am, finally posting it!  

None and torture both tied so I will put torture in an alternate ending labeled TNM-Torture.  If you really want me to kill him, leave a review in either of the two, and I will think about it! 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

 … "Killing, right?" Vernon asked shakily.

"No, I'm really not that kind of person, but can you spell torture?"  With that Vernon backed into a wall.

Regardless of the thoughts telling him to stop running through his head, Harry raised his wand, and yelled "_Crucio! Imperio!" Vernon then began walking around in circles, doing the chicken dance while screaming uncontrollably.  Harry forced out a laugh, but didn't really enjoy it.  __Well, he thought__ I'm just getting started…I think…_

"_Reducto!" He yelled, and Vernon flew into a wall.  The impact made him vomit, while his head was screaming with pain.   Just then, the memory of being tortured himself, by Ron, attacked him.  He remembered how much pain he had been in and how he wished it to stop so intensely.  With this retrospection in his mind, he looked at Vernon in disbelief.  Did HE do that?  If this kept up he was probably going to become the next Dark Lord.  Rushed, he took all the curses off Vernon, then healed him up best he could.  He then wiped his memory, and rushed out of the house… _

Reviewers:  

RookRaven: Thanks!

AmyPotter13:  Yea, I really don't see Harry as the torturing or killing kind, but, Vernon has done a lot to him, and he's changed since his 'friends' abused him.  But still, it's what the readers want!

MixedUpAgain: It's called Blue Skies, Green Grass.  Don't laugh at the title, I couldn't think of anything.  If you think of something, you can tell me in a review.  And, as for your other questions, they will be answered as soon as Ron and Hermione figure out who he really is.

ZeonReborn:  Well…if you really want it, then I MIGHT write it.  Just later, ok?

Modesty and Madison twins: Okay…don't go taking over the world on me!

Lily Rose Evans: Okay, so it wasn't soon, but…?

Little gin blossom: No, you don't, I kinda feel the same way, but it's the same thing as AmyPotter13, Vernon HAD done a lot, not to mention the other Gryffindors…so he must have felt a little vengeance.

 luneproject: don't worry, I don't blame the religion for what happened, I blame the people that did it.  Hope you like!

Bookworm2000:  I got both of those books!  It seems like so long ago…oh, wait, it was *grins sheepishly*. So, you think we should feed Uncle Vernon to King Arthur in a skillet?  The thing is, you know, we'd need an extra large skillet! 

ATOM: Thanks!  


	9. More Attacks

The New Me 

Chapter 9  

Dumstrang Attacked

Upon arriving at Beauxabatons, Damien was bombarded with questions on where he had been.  It seemed as so he was gone for a month.  After the crowd died down, Damien returned to his regular seat next to Devan, Ben and Eddie.  Ron quietly sat in front of him, his usual seat.  He was being unusually quiet.  Damien ignored him, trying to signal that it was okay, but Ron took it the wrong way.  He got up and left.  Hermione watched him go, and then started talking.

"He's really not that bad, you know."

"_I know.  He was under the Imperious Curse, its not like I'm mad at him or something_." 

"Well you're doing a good job at ignoring him.  You could at least accept his apology."

"_He_ _doesn't need to apologize, he didn't do anything," Damien argued._

"You know, it's just like in our fourth and fifth years.  Our f-friend, Harry, was blaming himself for Cedric's death, even though he didn't do anything.  Ron thinks it's his fault that he couldn't fight the curse."  Hermione said, her voice cracking somewhat.

"_No, it's nothing like that, because he still has you, unlike Harry did, so he has someone to talk to, someone he needs right now.  That's what's different in these situations." _ Damien finished.

"I know, I know, but we were stupid back then.  We were stupid not to believe Harry and we were stupid not to be his friend.  And now no one knows where he is now, and it's entirely our fault!"

"_I_-," Was as far as Harry got, until a scream was issued from a few seats down.

"Padma! Padma!" Parvati was screaming hysterically.

"_Why's she screaming?" _Damien asked Devan.

Devan handed him a newspaper.  The front cover shouted:

**Dumstrang attacked by Death Eaters**

**Thousands Now Captive or Killed**

**'Dumstrang academy was attacked by what was presumably Death Eaters or even You-Know-Who himself.  Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Beauxabatons claimed this guess wrong when admitting that Harry Potter, who has now been missing for at least two months, killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last June, as a leaving act from Hogwarts.  He quotes (after being awoken by this reporter in the middle of the night. 'The rest of the Hogwarts' teachers and I all will be witnesses for you, we all saw his blood all over the forest floor.'**

**What will happen through this unfortunate event?  Will the Dumstrang students and the visiting Hogwarts houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff be captive forever?  Will Harry Potter come and save his ex-fellow classmates?  We will be reporting this story for you, every step of the way.'    Written by: Fleur Delacour, graduate of Beauxabatons.**

"What! What is it?"  Hermione was getting hysterical.

"_Here, take it," Damien said, performing a simple translating spell on the paper.  Hermione's eyes widened as she read the paper._

"Oh no!  What about the teachers over there, Hagrid, Snape, Sinstra!  What about Sirius!" 

Suddenly Devan looked over at Hermione, eyes wide.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Devan looked sick.

"Hmm?" Hermione was looking through the paper.  "Oh, yea.  We-as in Ron, me and H-harry- found him in our third year."  Then looking up in horror, she quickly took out her wand.

"I shouldn't have told you that, _Obliviate_!"  Damien and Devan started looking around the room with sort of a glazed look in their eyes.  Satisfied, Hermione put her wand away. 

Days passed, and Damien, Devan and others kept a close eye on the paper.  No new news had come yet.  And now that something exciting was going on, no one noticed the lesser and lesser that they saw of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  To tell the truth, no one really cared.  Devan, Ben, and Eddie were both still mad at Ron for torturing Damien, and Damien, who, remember, was Harry, was still mad at them for torturing him last year.

Then one day a headline shouted some news.  No, literally, shouted some news.  And headlines only did that when the news was very important.

**Two New Captives at Dumstrang**

**Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger.**

**Last night, a secret source inside the Daily Prophet's headquarters, informed us that the Death Eaters have two new captives, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  Both used to be students at Hogwarts, and must have decided to try and save their fellow students before it was too late.  After physically abusing Harry Potter last year, they must have felt obliged to do this.  Ronald was put under the Imperious Curse last week by students unknown, and forced to attack Beauxabaton student Damien Seeking, who was later treated for foremost injuries and minor amnesia.'**

**"I knew you would be brought into this story somehow,"** Debbie said, sneaking up behind Damien, "**It's just part of your charm."**

Damien laughed timidly, and then told Debbie something that she would have never thought he'd say.  "**Debbie, I'm going to save them**."

"**What!  Damien, you can't just go to Dumstrang and try to save them!  You'll get yourself killed!"  Damien shook his head.**

"**Don't you remember who I really am?  Debbie, I have to do this, it's my obligation." **

But Debbie pressed on, her teeth clenched, "**Don't you remember what they did to you?  Damien, they practically killed you!**"

"**No, Debbie, just stop trying to stop them.  I have to go.  Just promise me one thing."**

**"What?"**

**"If, and only if, I do die, tell everyone who I really am, okay?"**

Debbie laughed, "**You, know, your stupid, but, yes, I will."  Then unexpectedly, she kissed him on the cheek.**

"**You be careful, now, okay? **I'd die if I lost you.**"**

Yay!  I was forced to write this (not really) by Mekare070389, because her b-day is on Thursday! Happy birthday!

Reviewers:

ZeonReborn:  It's a miracle!  I didn't make you wait forever!  Sorry about the short chapter.  It was kinda a half-chapter, if you know what I mean!

Destruxion:  The others will find out eventually, but not until a few chapters.

Bookworm2000: Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!?!?!?! I updated fast, and I loved Sirius!  Why did he die?  And I officially hate Percy, don't you?  BTW, did you notice JKR's new style of writing?  It seemed so different!  Oh well, I can't wait for the next book!

Mekare070389: Thanks, and happy birthday!

MixedUpAgain: I know, it's really a tragedy.  And there are about two or three left, then yet another sequel!  Well, on to the next chapter!

** Review! **


	10. Getting Caught

Chapter 10

Getting Caught

Damien snuck quietly through the grounds of Dumstrang.  Being under the Invisibility  Cloak helped, but he still had to be careful.  There were Death Eaters everywhere, and not one of them would flinch at the thought of killing a young kid sneaking around the grounds.  In his hands he held a map, and a wand.  Debbie had charmed the map before he had left, so it worked just like the Maurderer's Map did.  Damien could see that Lucius Malfoy was currently in the Headmaster's office, on the fourth floor, while all the students and teachers, including Sirius, were in the basement, in individual cells.  After finally finding the front door, Damien sneaked past Avery and Nott, and was inside.

Damien could tell that, from Viktor's description of his home castle back in his fourth year, was true.  This was a beautiful castle, with many fireplaces and statues.  Most statues were of famous Death Eaters, probably taken from the Malfoy Manor, back in Britian.  Looking confused, Damien walked around, avoiding Death Eaters, trying to find the stairs to the basement.  Once he found it, he saw who was guarding it.

Lucius Malfoy, in the flesh.

Damien looked at the map, confused.  There was one Lucius Malfoy upstairs, and one here.  But when Damien's eyes drifted over to the spot where he was standing, there was no name.  Damien quietly preformed the refreshing spell, which he had learned from Debbie, but there still was no name.  Fervently deciding this must be a fake, Damien went around him, and opened the door cautiously.  Once he had slipped past the figure, he sighed with relief, but quickly got back on task.  He went downstairs.  When he stepped onto the floor, the map suddenly went blank.  Damien cursed quietly, and recited the words he had grown used to saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', but to no avail.  The map stayed blank, and Damien, frustrated gave up.  Damien walked around, carefully avoiding Death Eaters, once again, and soon got to another door.  No one was guarding it, so Damien just went right through it.

And gasped at what he saw.

There were little cells, engraved like muggle baseball dugouts, in the wall, and each had two students and/or teachers in it.  Damien quietly snuck by, for there were guards guarding every cell.  He saw old classmates.  Justin Finch-whatstherestofit, Padma Patil, and Ernie Mac-whatever, all locked together in one cell, because Ernie was so small.  It had been so long since he had seen them, that he could hardly remember their names.  Walking diligently past them, he saw the next cell.  There was Hannah Abbot, and Madame Sprout.  They were both sleeping, which was completely understandable considering the circumstances.  It was the middle of the night.

He snuck up and down the corridors, looking for Ron, Hermione, or Sirius.  After about ten minutes, he saw Sirius.  He was sitting, his back to Damien, staring at the wall blankly.  Damien could tell he was awake, he could see his shoulders shaking with his silent sobs.  He gulped loudly, and moved on.  A Death Eater narrowed his eyes at him as he walked by.  His eye swiveled around in his socket, and he grinned evilly.  He started following Damien, inconspicuously.

Damien walked quietly down the next corridor, hoping he would find Ron and Hermione.  Every cage had people in it, but none had his two former friends in it.  As he walked down corridors, he had a sneaky suspicion that someone was following him.  He whirled around, and saw no one.  He kept walking, checking back every once in a while.  He saw no one, just the black guards, staring off like Dementors.  Damien finally reached a passageway that had and ending wall.  He decided this must be it, and walked down.  Right at the end, he saw them.  They were sitting, opposite each other, so that either one was looking at a wall. Damien smiled, remembering the good days.  He thought back to his first year, with the troll.  His second year, just after He and Ron had gotten out of the Chamber, and Hermione running to them and hugging Harry. His third year, when Hermione had seen the Dementor as Professor McGonagall.  And his fourth year, the year before last, dragging Ron and Gabriella up to the surface, and getting called a prat before getting the most points.

He sighed happily, but still wishing he had never been chosen from the Goblet.  If that had happened, he would be in that cell with his two best friends, and he would not be out of the cell, saving their butts, once again.  He sighed once more, and set off to do what he had come to do.  With his wand, he quietly stunned all the guard within eyesight of him.  Then, he took off the cloak, and unlocked the door.

"_Come on, we need to get out of here!_" said as loud as he dared.  Hermione looked at him, her beautiful face smudged with dirt and grim.  Ron, too looked at him, but unlike Hermione's look of disgust, he had a look of amazement on.

"You came all the way out here, just for us?"  Ron's voice cracked, clearly stating that either he was trying not to cry, or he had not gotten over his adolescence yet.

Damien nodded, and urged them out.

"But what about all of the others?" Hermione asked, clearly worried.

"_We'll send back help for them, now come on_." Damien led the way through the hallways, forgetting that he was not under the safety of an Invisibility cloak.  Soon Ron and Hermione's footsteps abruptly stopped, and Damien turned around.

They had just crooked into a long winding way, and once Damien turned around, he saw a guard.  Next to him he saw Ron and Hermione, their mouths covered with someone's hand.  Damien, seeing Hermione jerking her head towards the end of the hallway, ran down there.  He heard the man shooting various curses to try and stop the subterfuge.  Damien, as though he had eyes in the back of his head, dodged all of them, and kept running.  Soon, he heard a dreaded curse shouted.

"_AVADA KEDAVERA!" _Damien dove to the ground, and saw the green light go over his head.  He tried to get up, and continue running, but in a matter of seconds, he was surrounded by Death Eaters.  He lay back down carefully, and someone grabbed him roughly by the arms, and brought him over to the man who seemed to be the boss.

The man seemed to smile in his voice when he said, "Bring the three to a new cell, this one with the high chains."  The men bowed to him, and dragged the people away.

Soon, Damien was up in a high balcony, his arms wrapped around a metal bar, and magically forced to stay there.  Ron and Hermione were down on the ground, but had mere muggle chains.  Damien struggled to force the magical force away, and in the meantime he listened to Ron argue with his friend.  They were fighting against various decisions of how to get free.

Damien smiled at their odd ways of getting out.  Things such as willing themselves out of the chamber, a type of apparating, but Hermione, always being the smart one, out ruled that one, figuring 'if you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts, you probably can't apparate here'  Damien smiled to himself, still trying to force his muscular arms(from Quidditch)from the magical force holding them there.  Their next idea was bewitching the Death Eaters' minds to let them go.  Ron, for once, ruled this out, saying they didn't have anything to bewitch with.

Finally, Damien pulled his arms free.  He was unchaining his legs, when he heard Hermione speak.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do.  We're stuck, Ron, stuck…"

Damien jumped down. "_That's what you think_," he said, rubbing the soreness from his arms and legs.  Ron and Hermione looked at him, amazed.

"_Well, come on, we haven't all day…night…oh, whatever it is"_ He went over to Ron, and easily opened the chain with a small piece of metal extracted from the wall.  He did the same with Hermione, and the eagerly raced to the door.  But when they arrived, to their dismay, the door was locked.  Hermione slumped to the ground, tears forming in her beautiful chocolate eyes.  

"I guess we'll never get out," she said, but Damien, thinking fast, went over to another shadowed wall.

"What's over there?" Ron asked curiously.  Damien came out and smiled.

"_A dead body," _he said mischievously.  This made Hermione look even more distraught.  Damien continued "_of a Veela._"

Ron looked up curiously from comforting Hermione, and brought his stocky body over to check it out.

"Hey, and look, there's still some-"he started.

"_Hair_" Damien finished.  Hermione shrugged his shoulders.

"And look, a tree outside.  What kind is it?"  Ron seemed afraid of saying Damien's name.

"_Yew," _Damien said, looking excited.  Hermione stopped crying, looking interested. 

"Veela hair has magical powers…" she said slowly, "and Yew is magical wood!  Put them together, and you have…"

"_A wand,"_ Damien said simply.  He plucked three Veela hairs from the skull, and had Ron help him reach out the window to grab a bunch of wood from the tree.  When he had all the ingredients, he stuffed the Veela hair inside the wood, and preformed a simple spell.

"_Lumos,_" He said, and the room lighted up.  Ron and Hermione cheered, but, excited, he used the silencing charm to shut them up.

"_We have to be quiet,_" he warned, taking the charm off them.   He put together two more rough wands, and handed them to Ron and Hermione, they tested, and the room was filled with flowers, and darkened once again.  Damien smiled at their enthusiasm.  He placed another silencing charm on the door, and unlocked it.  There was another guard outside, and Damien held up his hand.  The plan was, on the count of three, they would fire stunning spells, in every direction, and run for the exit.  He held up a finger.  Then another finger.  Once the third finger was held up, Hermione noticed a scar runnin down his arm, looking like a tree branch had been pushed through his entire lower arm.  The same thing had happened to Harry the previous year.

She was so wrapped up in her discovery, that she didn't notice Ron and Damien running down the hall.  Damien yelled to get her attention.

"_Hermione, move!_"  She snapped into attention, and raced after the two males, remembering how much the French boy's sounded like Harry's…  She didn't have time to ponder this, because she had to race to catch up with her friend.  

They ran throughout the building, stunning people there, petrifying people here.  What a fun game.  But, luckily, they made it out if the castle only harmed a little.  Hermione wiped blood off her arm, and asked the question she'd been longing to ask.

"Where'd you get that scar?"  she was looking at Damien pointedly.

"_What _scar?" Damien said his voice cracking.

"That scar on your arm," Hermione said, and Ron asked another question just after she finished.

"And why is your voice sounding so weird?"  

"Look, _I'm just _not feel_ing my_self tod_ay, ok?"  Damien's voice sounded dark and demented.  He quickly summoned his broom, and got them on.  They flew off, Damien's cover-up spell quickly wearing off.  He zoomed through the clouds, not caring if his face got soaked or anything.  He knew his hair was turning back to normal, and if he didn't get back to school soon, he'd give away his identity.  Miraculously, they got back to Beauxabatons in record time, and raced off to the bathroom.  He quickly shut the door and locked himself in._

Back outside, Hermione was pondering his weird behavior.  She had also noticed his body form had changed just a little, not to mention his hair growing more and more ruffled, and getting darker.  Then it hit her.  Harry.

Damien raced to Debbie's dorm.  He whipped open the door, and closed it behind him.  Debbie sleepily lifted her head up, but shot out of bed when she saw the blood on his face and legs, and him panting heavily. 

"**What happened, Harry?" ** she asked.

"**Disguise…wore off… run to bath…room, ran…here.  We…have to…leave.**"

"**Now?"****  she asked.  Damien nodded, and ran out the door, towards his dorm.  Debbie quickly packed up all her things, and ran to Devan and Ben's dorm to share the news.**

Damien quickly packed up his things also, and ran to the opposite side of the castle.  Soon Debbie, Devan, and Ben ran out the doors, each carrying most likely featherweight trunks, and their own brooms.

"**What are they doing here?**" Damien asked Debbie accusingly.

"**You didn't think you'd leave without your best friends, did you?**" Ben asked.  Damien smiled, and all four kicked off the ground and flew into the night.


	11. Going away

Chapter 11

The Ceremonies

Dumbledore stood on the platform, looking out at the crowd of Beauxabaton students, along with the Hogwarts students, including the rescued Slytherins and Ravenclaws.  His gleaming eyes sparkled in the bright morning sunshine.  They were outside, and the festivities were about to begin.  Once everyone had quieted down, Dumbledore started talking.

"Just yesterday, one of our very own students saved many other students.  This student put his life in peril, just to rescue his fellow classmates.  Not only did he save them, but he indirectly led Aurors to the leader's hideout.   This student has shown remarkable bravery and companionship.  He today is being honored with this award."  Dumbledore held up a plaque that stated Damien doing Special Services to the School, similar to the one he had received in his second year. 

"Will Damien Seeking please come up and claim his reward."  Dumbledore sat there, waiting for him to come.  After half a minute, Dumbledore repeated himself, and waited some more.  Just then, a boy ran out of the school, yelling to Dumbledore.

"He's gone!  His room is empty, and he's gone!"  Dumbledore gasped, and dropped the plaque; it hit the ground with a crash, and sat there, in thousands of pieces.  Dumbledore ran, as fast as an old man could run, to the castle.  He arrived at Damien's room, and saw that the person wasn't kidding.  The room was clean, polished, and empty. Remembering his friends, Debbie, Devan, Ben, and Eddie, he went to check their rooms.  He found nothing in Devan and Ben's rooms, but in Eddie's, there was a problem.  Eddie was sitting, his back against the door.  Dumbledore guessed he was upset that his friends were gone.  He left them there, and headed to Debbie's room.  He arrived there, and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on her bed, reading a notebook.  Their eyes were tearful, and Hermione, who was holding the book, dropped it to the floor and bent over, looking at her long legs.  Dumbledore, playing his role as the curious old man, bent down and picked up the notebook.  He noticed it was Debbie's handwriting, but did not flinch at the writing, which stated that Damien really was Harry.  But, on the last page of writing, there was fresh print.

_I guess we're leaving now.  Harry's cover was blown by Hermione.  I don't know where we're going, but I think its east of here.  Harry thinks we are going to fly there, but that seems unrealistic.  We'll probably have to try and Apparate, even though we haven't been taught yet. _

 Dumbledore, playing the role of the understanding old man, nodded at Hermione and Ron's backs, and left them alone.  He walked out of the room, leaving them to their grief.  He returned to the crowd, where the people were getting restless.  He walked up to the microphone, stepping floppily on the pieces of the medal.

"I'm afraid Damien Seeking has run off.  I'm also sure he would not mind me telling all of you this.  Damien Seeking is really…he's really Harry Potter."  The entire crowd gasped, sucking the air from the area.  They looked around wildly, and like in the movies, the scene faded away.

Damien, the rain pelting his glasses, turned around to Debbie and Devan, Ben listened in.  

"We aren't going to make it!  We need to apparate!"  He shouted.

"We haven't learned yet!" Debbie shouted vigorously

"We'll have to try!"  Devan argued.

"My cousins told me about this city, Charlotte Souht Carolina, go there!"  Ben shouted, trying to join in. 

Damien nodded, and screwed up his eyes in concentration, the thunder booming loudly in his ear.  He thought the name over and over, and finally, with a crack of a whip, disappeared.


End file.
